moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mbch Weapon Overrides
Class-specific weapon overrides for Full Authentic are handled by blocks of text between braces pasted after the ClassInfo block in a class's .mbch file. Using such overrides Again, you might want to look at another map's files to see how it's been used there. Here is an example weapon block of text that goes at the end of a file, with only the required fields: WeaponInfo0 { WeaponToReplace WP_BLASTER WeaponBasedOff WP_BOWCASTER NewWorldModel "models/weapons2/dh-17/dh-17_w.glm" NewViewModel "models/weapons2/dh-17/dh-17.md3" Icon "gfx/hud/w_icon_dh-17" WeaponName "DH-17" } Here's a somewhat more complex example of an override: WeaponInfo1 { WeaponToReplace WP_STUN_BATON WeaponBasedOff WP_STUN_BATON NewWorldModel "models/weapons2/droidblaster/bd_blaster_w.glm" NewViewModel "models/weapons2/droidblaster/padme_blaster.md3" CorrectedWorldModel "models/weapons2/droidblaster/bd_blaster_w.glm" MissileEffect "blaster/shot" AltMissileEffect "blaster/shot" Missile3Effect "blaster/shot" FlashSound0 "sound/weapons/westar/fire.mp3" AltFlashSound0 "sound/weapons/westar/alt_fire.mp3" ChargeEffect "gfx/effects/bryarfrontflash" ChargeSound "sound/weapons/bryar/altcharge.mp3" Icon "gfx/hud/w_icon_droidblaster.tga" WeaponName "Not so useful sniper rifle" ReloadTimeModifier 0.25 ProjSpeedModifier 0.01 } WeaponInfo2 { WeaponToReplace WP_ROCKET_LAUNCHER WeaponBasedOff WP_ROCKET_LAUNCHER NewWorldModel "models/weapons2/droidblaster/bd_blaster_w.glm" NewViewModel "models/weapons2/droidblaster/padme_blaster.md3" CorrectedWorldModel "models/weapons2/droidblaster/bd_blaster_w.glm" MissileEffect "blaster/shot" AltMissileEffect "blaster/shot" Missile3Effect "blaster/shot" FlashSound0 "sound/weapons/westar/fire.mp3" AltFlashSound0 "sound/weapons/westar/alt_fire.mp3" ChargeEffect "gfx/effects/bryarfrontflash" ChargeSound "sound/weapons/bryar/altcharge.mp3" Icon "gfx/hud/w_icon_droidblaster.tga" WeaponName "Super-fast Rocket Launcher" ReloadTimeModifier 0.25 ProjSpeedModifier 5.0 } ☀ WeaponInfo0 { WeaponToReplace WP_BRYAR_OLD WeaponBasedOff WP_BLASTER_PISTOL NewWorldModel "models/weapons2/blaster_two/blaster_pistol_w.glm" CorrectedWorldModel "models/weapons2/blaster_pistol/blaster_pistol_corrected.glm" NewViewModel "models/weapons2/blaster_pistol/blaster_pistol_dual.md3" MuzzleEffect "blaster/MuzzleFlash01R" AltMuzzleEffect "blaster/MuzzleFlash01R" MissileEffect "blaster/Shot02R" customAmmo 750 AltMissileEffect "blaster/Shot02R" FlashSound0 "sound/weapons/bryar/fire.mp3" AltFlashSound0 "sound/weapons/bryar/alt_fire.mp3" ChargeEffect "gfx/effects/bryarfrontflash" ChargeSound "sound/weapons/bryar/altcharge.mp3" Icon "models/weapons2/blaster_pistol/w_icon_bryar_duals" WeaponName "Dual DL-44's" altFireEnabled 0 } If you want to have more than one override for a class, call the second block WeaponInfo1, the third WeaponInfo2, and so on. Override block values General Values WeaponToReplace This is the weapon you want to be overriding. WeaponBasedOff This weapon's hand .md3 is the default hand .md3 that is loaded if you don't specify a NewHandsModel. altFireEnabled Whether or not the class can use alternate fire with this weapon. If left out, set to 1 (alt fire is enabled). If set to 0, class can't use alternate fire with this weapon. primFireEnabled Whether or not the class can use primary fire with this weapon. If left out, set to 1 (primary fire is enabled). If set to 0, class can't use primary fire with this weapon. customAmmo Sets how much ammo you have for this gun (in addition to the first clip). Icon The icon that shows up in team overlay and when switching weapons. WeaponName Name of weapon - shows up when changing weapons. clipSize Sets the size of the weapon's clip. If clipSize is -1, the weapon doesn't have a clip (similar to grenades). ReloadTimeModifier Changes the speed that the weapon reloads. ---- Effects Values Note that all paths should be to a .efx file in quotes excluding the effects folder or the .efx extension - e.g., "greenblaster/rifle_shot" if nothing else is specified. MuzzleEffect The fire effect that is used for primary fire. AltMuzzleEffect The fire effect that is used for secondary fire. MissileEffect The effect that is used for primary bullets/blaster bolts. The SBD arm blaster, the T21, and the DLT-20a all use blaster effects for their shots. This means that you will have to set up a dummy WeaponInfo block for them with the desired MissileEffect in (the rest shouldn't matter). AltMissileEffect The effect that is used for secondary bullets/blaster bolts. Missile3Effect Pistol 3 fire effect. PowerupShotEffect The effect used for charged up bullets/blaster bolts. MissileMissEffect The impact effect of the shot/grenade. altMissileMissEffect The impact effect of the secondary shot/grenade. MissileMissEffectEnhanced1 The impact effect of the primary shot/grenade when enhanced effects is set to 1 (Medium). If this is not set, it will use the one specified with MissileMissEffect. MissileMissEffectEnhanced2 The impact effect of the primary shot/grenade when enhanced effects is set to 2 (High). If this is not set, it will use the one specified with MissileMissEffect. altMissileMissEffectEnhanced1 The impact effect of the secondary shot/grenade when enhanced effects is set to 1 (Medium). If this is not set, it will use the one specified with altMissileMissEffect. altMissileMissEffectEnhanced2 The impact effect of the secondary shot/grenade when enhanced effects is set to 2 (High). If this is not set, it will use the one specified with altMissileMissEffect. MissileHitHumanEffect The impact effect of the primary shot if it hits an enemy. AltMissileHitHumanEffect The impact effect of the secondary shot if it hits an enemy. MissileHitDroidEffect The impact effect of the primary shot if it hits a droid, vehicle, or vehicle-based character. AltMissileHitDroidEffect The impact effect of the secondary shot if it hits a droid, vehicle, or vehicle-based character. ChargeEffect The effect played when the weapon is being charged. disruptorBeam1 This will change the image of the normal disruptor beam. The path should lead to an image file or shader. disruptorBeam2 This will change the image of the charged disruptor beam. The path should lead to an image file or shader. ---- Sound Values FlashSound Sound used when firing primary. You can have up to four flash sounds, from FlashSound0 to FlashSound3. If you have more than one FlashSound, the one used is randomised. The value should be the path to the sound (including extensions) in quotes. However, sounds are usually governed by the efx. AltFlashSound Sound used when firing secondary. You can have up to four flash sounds, from AltFlashSound0 to AltFlashSound3. If you have more than one altFlashSound, the one used is randomised. The value should be the path to the sound (including extensions) in quotes. However, sounds are usually governed by the efx. ChargeSound The sound played when the weapon is being charged. SelectSound The sound played when the weapon is switched to. ---- Model Values NewWorldModel The glm model that the weapon uses. NewViewModel The md3 first person model that the weapon uses. If you don't want to use a FPV model (if you're replacing a saber), use the model models/weapons2/dummy/dummy.md3. NewHandsModel Path to the _hand.md3 the model should be using. NewBarrelModel Path to the barrel .md3 the model should be using. CorrectedWorldModel Path to the .glm model used for the second pistol (for westars or arc pistols) - defaults to the NewWorldModel if not specified. missileModel Path to the missile .md3 model that the weapon should be using. altMissileModel Path to the secondary fire missile .md3 model that the weapon should be using. primHitscanShot Convert the primary fire of this weapon to an instant-hit hitscan trace instead of a physical projectile. This does not work for all types of weapons, and does not always retain all the properties of the existing weapon. (Generally, explosive weapons won't convert to hitscan, and hitscan shots don't bounce off much of anything.) altHitscanShot Convert the secondary fire of this weapon to an instant-hit hitscan trace instead of a physical projectile. This does not work for all types of weapons, and does not always retain all the properties of the existing weapon. (Generally, explosive weapons won't convert to hitscan, and hitscan shots don't bounce off much of anything.) primHitscanTracer Valid values: 0 through 10. Percent change in 10% increments, of a visible tracer occurring with hitscan weaponfire of this weapon. 0 is never, 5 is 50% chance per hitscan trace, 10 is 100% chance. altHitscanShot Valid values: 0 through 10. Percent change in 10% increments, of a visible tracer occurring with hitscan weaponfire of this weapon. 0 is never, 5 is 50% chance per hitscan trace, 10 is 100% chance. primGore Will this weapon's primary fire upon striking someone or something, draw blood? altGore Will this weapon's secondary fire upon striking someone or something, draw blood?